


crybaby

by love4eva_mp3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Crying, Dacryphilia, F/M, Mommy Kink, Overstimulation, Pegging, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love4eva_mp3/pseuds/love4eva_mp3
Summary: hinata found your dildo and you to use it on him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Kudos: 80





	crybaby

hey babes i’’ll be home a little late :(

hinata looked down at his phone with a small frown. you guys were supposed to watch a movie tonight. ‘i guess we’ll reschedule’ he thought inwardly. another text popped up on his screen.

i promise i’ll make it up to you ;)

that made his heart race. he could sense the sexual undertone. his thoughts started racing and he squirmed in his seat on the couch. hinata loved the surprises you made for him but he hated the wait. he walked into your shared bedroom with mischievous thoughts. he was determined to find the surprise.

after a while of searching, he found his efforts futile. there was only one place left he had yet to search, the top shelf of the closet (mainly because he couldn’t reach, and neither could you). he grabbed a stepstool from the hallway and looked at the top shelf. he found a decently sized black box he had never seen before. he grabbed it and came down from the stepstool and sat the box on the bed. he stood at the end of the bed contemplating. ‘should i open it now and ruin the surprise or wait?’ his curiosity got the best of him and he opened the box.

a deep red blush spread across his face as soon as he realized what he was looking at. a 8 inch baby blue dildo. he was speechless. “why does she have this? And why is it bigger than me?!” he said aloud. was he not enough for you? was he not pleasing you the way you wanted? as quickly as these thoughts came into his head they left. you constantly told him that you loved him and he made you feel so fulfilled and secure. so why did you have this dildo? Then he started to wonder what it would feel like inside of him. hinata was very open to try things, especially sexual things. ‘anything to make you feel good,’ is what he’d say anytime you brought up trying something new.

he pulled the dildo out of the box and examined it. would it even be able to fit in him? he definitely wanted to find out. before he could think about it anymore he heard the bedroom door open. “well well well, whatcha got there babe?” your voice startled him causing him to drop the dildo on the ground. “i’m sorry for ruining the surprise i really didn’t mean to i just got curious please don’t be mad” he said in a rushed voice as his blush started coming back. he was now on his knees at your feet. You smiled down at him as you bent down. you put both hands on his cheeks and forced his head up to look at you as you said, “don’t worry that wasn’t your surprise, you didn’t ruin anything.” hinata felt momentary relief. “did you think your surprise was watching me use it?” you said with a smile. hinata tried to look away as he said a small, “no.” you were a little surprised bu then it hit you. “wait you wanted me to use this on you, didn’t you? you wanted me to fuck you with this huh?” although you had bought the dildo a while ago as a joke you did think about using it on him once or twice. hinata didn’t say a word, he only looked away and blushed even harder. You brought his face close to you and said, “if you really want me to fuck you that bad all you have to do his beg.” you got up, grabbed the dildo, and sat on the edge of the bed. he looked at you from his place on the floor. “well come on puppy, beg.”

you were now on the bed with just your lingerie on and dildo in hand. hinata was kneeling on the ground in just his underwear with his head down and hands on his knees. his erection was painfully obvious. you nudged his face up with your foot, “come on puppy, beg for me to fuck you like the slut you are.” he opened his mouth his mouth like he was trying to say something that wouldn’t come out. “please mommy, please fuck me with your cock, i need it, i need to be your cock slut mommy.” he finally got out. “good boy” you said with a smile as you got up and walked back to the closet. his eyes followed our every move. you got out the harness and put the dildo on it then put the whole thing on yourself. you turned to look at hinata. he swore he could cum just from looking at you with the strap. you looked so powerful. “lay down on the bed, on your back and take off your underwear.” he practically ran to get on the bed. You walked over with lube in one hand and said “let’s get started.”

you were now two finger deep inside of him and he was already a whining mess. “Look at me baby,” you said as you stuck in a third finger. he looked at you with glassy eyes and said in a broken voice, “please mommy, please give me your cock.” you asked him if he was ready and he vigorously shook his head which made you chuckle. “alright baby i’ll go slow,” you said as you put the tip at his entrance. you slowly put in the first inch then out of nowhere you shoved it all in. hinata practically screamed and said “i- i- i thought you said you w- were gonna go slow.” “i was, but then i remembered how you looked through my stuff without my permission so i figured you need to be punished,” you said with a mischievous smile. you started to slowly thrust into him at a steady pace and he started crying from the burn. “aw you look so cute when you cry for me,” you said, picking up the pace. after a short while hinata shouted out “i’m gonna cum!” you stopped moving inside of him and watched as his cock sprayed out the sticky white substance. it wasn’t the first time he had cum untouched, and it wouldn’t be the last. “such a bad boy, you didn’t aks permission.” you said harshly. “i’m so sorry mommy, please i’ll ask next time” hinata said as you started to rub his cock. “that sorry apology won’t be enough, get on you hands and knees.” he did so with shaky legs.

he thought you were going to start thrusting in him again but when he looked back he saw that you had taken the strap off. before he could ask what you were doing he felt your hand come down on his ass, hard. “eyes forward, whore.” he’d never admit it but he loved when you degraded him. after 10 long slaps it finally over. you came up right behind his ear and said, “you did so well babes, i’m so proud. hinata smailed weakly before his arms gave out and he fell on the bed. You went into the bathroom to get a warm cloth to clean him up. as you were wiping him down and putting ointment on his butt you said soft praises. After you were all done you cuddle with him as you both drifted off to sleep. you’d definitely have to do this more often.


End file.
